Crystal's Pelipper
Wingull is one of Ian's Pokémon. She was the first Pokémon that he caught in the Hoenn region, and his twentieth Pokémon overall. She becomes his third travel companion Pokémon, following Sandslash and Bayleef. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, it is revealed that Ian caught Wingull, by unknown means. It has become his new travel companion Pokémon, perching on his shoulder when he travels. Wingull notified Ian to swim back to shore and carried a rope up a cliff to a tree branch. It later briefly engaged a Loudred in battle, then assisted in rescuing baby Mudkip. In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Wingull's capture is shown in a flashback. In present time, it assists Ian escape from a horde of Aron. It then joins Mudkip in a Double battle against Steven's Aron and Beldum. Due to limited experience with double battles, Ian loses. In Vs. Makuhita, Wingull helped to battle Loudred. Wingull is Ian's second choice in battling Brawly, starting with his Meditite. Wingull successfully forces Meditite to dodge in a manner it controlled, forcing it into the air to be attacked and defeated. It then battled Makuhita, and struggled at first. However, it eventually managed to do the same thing, and defeat it, earning Ian the Knuckle Badge. In Vs. Zigzagoon, Wingull played with Peeko, Mr. Briney's Wingull. In Vs. Taillow, Wingull played with some wild Pokémon, then drove them off with Supersonic. It then did the same thing to a flock of attacking Taillow. It battled one on one with a Taillow, revealing its ability to be Keen Eye. This Keen Eye is unique as it lets Wingull copy a move that it's seen and learn it, Wingull learning Quick Attack in the process. In Vs. Treecko, Wingull battled against a Treecko several times. The first time is chasing it through the treetops, where it was outmaneuvered. The second time was climbing up Treecko's large dying tree home, which was interrupted. It went to go find Misty and Max before concluding the match up the tree again and on the ground, Ian catching Treecko in the end. In Vs. Wurmple, Wingull battled with Treecko in a double battle against Volbeat and Illumise. The two worked well and won, though Ian notes that the synchronization was still off. In Vs. Slugma, Wingull found a lost Poliwag. In Vs. Crawdaunt, Wingull accompanied Max as he explored Devon Corp. It helped Max chase a Team Aqua Grunt, and is defeated by Crawdaunt defending Max. In Vs. Torchic, Wingull battled a wild Torchic on the face of a cliff. Utilizing its speed and flying abilities, it defeated Torchic, allowing Ian to catch it. In Vs. Azurill, Wingull helped water some berries. In Vs. Cascoon, Wingull battles Brent's Dustox, defeating it instantly. In Vs. Numel, Wingull drove off a horde of Slugma. In Magma vs. Aqua, Wingull battles Shelly's Pelipper for a time, using its Copy Keen Eye to learn Mist. Wingull later used Mist to cover Ian and the others while they tried to destroy the machine with the meteorite in it, Wingull striking it with Wing Attack. Wingull then helped to drive off the attackers. In Vs. Torkoal, Wingull battles against Flannery's Torkoal. Torkoal's abilities prevent Wingull from doing much damage, but once Ian realized that Torkoal's Overheat weakened with each usage, he managed to force Torkoal to use it again, creating an opening. Wingull defeated Torkoal, earning Ian the Heat Badge. In Vs. Camerupt, Wingull is used to battle Vicky's Camerupt. It learned Water Pulse by using its Copy Keen Eye on Misty's Chinchou, and with the new move, manages to overpower Camerupt, defeating it. In Vs. Cacturne, Wingull detected a battle in the distance. It then brought Ian a glove dropped by Silver, which is how Ian learned Silver's name. In Vs. Gulpin, Wingull helped fight off a swarm of Gulpin. It later assisted in luring the Gulpin to the team's trap and fought them again. In Vs. Dusclops 1, Wingull used Mist to help hide Ian and allow him to escape. In Vs. Walrein, Wingull was Ian's choice to battle Elite Four member Glacia and her Walrein. Walrein hits Wingull indirectly with a few attacks, including Blizzard. Wingull used its Copy Keen Eye to copy and learn Blizzard for itself. Wingull then went on to have a stellar battle with Walrein, able to match it and land several blows. However, Wingull was defeated by a Sheer Cold. In Vs. Nosepass, Wingull used Water Pulse to launch Ian up onto a departing cruise ship. In Vs. Beautifly, Wingull battled Drew's Masquerain. While Masquerain canceled out many of Wingull's attacks in a Contest manner, Wingull still managed to land several blows to it. Later, Wingull trains with Brendan's Beautifly to get it ready to battle Masquerain, and wins easily. In Vs. Mightyena, Wingull kept an eye on Max as he explored the Oceanic Museum, due to Team Magma being there. It later battled and defeated a couple of Magma Grunts. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Wingull used Water Pulse to defeat a Mecha Raikou. It was later returned to its Pokéball by a real Raikou's Roar. Later, it battled against Kyle's Noctowl. It was a close battle, and Wingull won at the end. In Vs. Vigoroth, Wingull fought against a wild Vigoroth. Despite some good combos, Vigoroth outspeeds and overpowers Wingull, defeating it. In Vs. Natu, Wingull fought off Team Magma, fighting their Slugma, Golbat, Houndoom and Mightyena. In Vs. Castform, Wingull battled against Shelly's Pelipper again. This time, they battled until the battle was completed, which ended in Wingull's defeat by the evolved Pokémon. In Vs. Swablu, Ian uses Wingull to battle Silver's Golbat. The two are evenly matched, but Wingull's speed and super effective Blizzard allowed it to win. In Vs. Altaria, Wingull is chosen first against Winona. Winona chooses Pelipper first, and after a brief battle, Ian recalls Wingull. While Wingull watches the battle, it uses its Copy Keen Eye to copy an Aerial Ace attack. Wingull goes up again against Winona's Altaria. With its new Aerial Ace and Blizzard, it manages to beat Altaria, earning Ian the Feather Badge. In Vs. Kecleon, Wingull searches for a Kecleon from the sky. However, it disrupts a Gloom instead. In Vs. Sceptile, Wingull helps Ian make it over a large fence. It later leads the others towards Ian's location, and battles against a wild Tropius. In Vs. Duskull, Wingull detects Team Aqua's activities. It also escorts Gulpin to Lilycove City. In Vs. Kirlia, Wingull battles May's Blaziken. Its speed outmatches Blaziken, as it lures him out into open ocean. Wingull forces Blaziken to crash, then hits it hard with Water Pulse, defeating him. Wingull battles Roselia next, and due to fatigue, Leech Seed and Poison from Poison Point, it is defeated. In Vs. Solrock and Lunatone, Wingull battles with Grovyle against Tate and Liza with their Solrock and Lunatone. The two Rock Pokémon use their excellent defenses boosted by Reflect, Light Screen and Sandstorm to block out most of Wingull's and Grovyle's attacks. When those attacks faded, though, they were able to take the win. In Vs. Mawile, Wingull volunteers to battle a wild Mawile, after Loudred and Combusken are defeated. Mawile uses Attract on it, but it fails due to both of them being Female. From there, Wingull manages to outmaneuver it, defeating Mawile. Ian catches the Mawile in a Timer Ball. In Vs. Shiftry, Wingull assisted Max in getting a sick Ralts to the Pokémon Center. She defended him against a horde of Nuzleaf and their leader Shiftry. She was ambushed and defeated by the Shiftry, but Max saved her and got both Pokémon to the Pokémon Center for treatment. In Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo, Wingull competes with Marshtomp in a double battle against Juan's Relicanth and Sealeo. Wingull uses her flying ability to stay above their attacks, working on protecting Marshtomp from attacks and attacking Sealeo. Upon Sealeo using Ice Ball, Wingull used Water Pulse to deflect one of the larger ones to send it back. Wingull struck the finishing blow to Sealeo, ensuring Ian the gym match. In Vs. Wynaut, Wingull splashes Ian in the face with water, restoring him to his senses. In Vs. Cradily, Wingull helps find a lost Cradily. She battles it briefly, but is defeated by a powerful Ancient Power. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Wingull detects Zoro the Zoroark, leading Ian to meet up with Dakota. Wingull and Zoro join together to battle pirates, and eventually get caught in a flooding room. Wingull later creates a diversion with Zoro the Zoroark and Lucas the Lucario to lure the pirates away. Then, she goes with Lucas to challenge Shadow, then helps Ian catch up with Max, as well as battling a fake Ho-Oh. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Ian gave Wingull a letter to deliver to the others before he goes off on his own. In Vs. Salamence, Wingull flew her way back to Ian, joining him on Drake's ship. She then battled against Drake's Salamence. Despite Salamence's speed and power, Wingull proved to be quicker, and was able to land a handful of blows on it. The battle ended early, however, as Ian fell from the mast he had climbed, and Wingull saved him with Blizzard. In Vs. Medicham, Wingull was Ian's choice to battle against Sheila's Medicham. Despite the type advantage, the two were evenly matched, Medicham's Psycho Cut being invisible to even Wingull's Keen Eye. The two battle hard, and in the end, Wingull wins. In Vs. May 1, Wingull was Ian's second choice in a battle against May, battling her Swellow. The two are even, until Swellow hit Wingull with Endeavor, weakening it. Swellow then uses Roost to heal, as Wingull uses her Copy Keen Eye to do the same, learning Roost. Wingull defeated Swellow while it was grounded. Wingull battles Kirlia after that, being hit by several attacks. While trying to use Roost, Wingull was struck by Psychic and defeated. In The Ace Named Terra, Wingull was first chosen to fight Terra's Staraptor. Due to being weakened by Close Combat and Screech, Staraptor's defenses were down, allowing for Wingull's attacks to do maximum damage, defeating it. She then battled Noctowl, being injured greatly by Noctowl's Synchronoise attack. Wingull is recalled. She later returns to battle Terra's Charizard. Charizard takes the upper hand with Dragon Tail, and using Fire Pledge to melt the ice field. However, Wingull was able to take advantage of this, using Water Pulse to control the new water field. Charizard eventually evaporated the entire field, leaving it vulnerable to Wingull's attacks, ending in its defeat. With this victory, Ian beat Terra. In Vs. Silver 2, Wingull battles against Silver's Hariyama. Hariyama is unable to land a Rock Tomb attack on Wingull, and Wingull uses her blinding speed to strike Hariyama several times with Aerial Ace, defeating it. She then battled Dusclops, which took instant command of the field using its Gravity attack, preventing Wingull from flying. Wingull eventually manages to glide under the Gravity level, but it doesn't help enough, as she is defeated. In Vs. Sabrina 1, Wingull is chosen to battle Sabrina's Natu. Natu's speed with Teleport overwhelms Wingull, and blasts her hard. Sabrina recalls Natu and chooses Kadabra, which blasts Wingull hard with Charge Beam. Wingull is injured, and manages to avoid being defeated, being recalled. In Vs. Sabrina 2, Wingull comes back out as Ian's final choice, starting against Sabrina's Gardevoir. However, she swaps it out quickly for Mr. Mime, who uses Barrier/Baton Pass to raise Natu's defense. This time, Wingull matches Natu much more in terms of speed, though her attacks are weakened by Barrier. The two clash attacks several times, neither one taking heavy hits until Wingull is hit by Future Sight. As Wingull tries to use Roost, Natu strikes her with Solar Beam, ending the battle, and the match. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Wingull's primary role was pecking Steve any time he was about to cuss. This irritated him immensely, and injured him quite a bit. When the Block Bots went on a rampage, Wingull helped keep them at bay. She also found which floor Professor Lund was in. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Wingull went back to Professor Oak's ranch with Ian, where she helped stop a group of his rampaging Pokémon. Ian decided to leave her at the ranch, which caused her to be slightly upset. Ian told her to keep training, and she enthusiastically agreed. In Vs. Battle Arena, Wingull appeared at Professor Oak's lab, helping Crystal keep her balance instead of falling. Despite appearing, she is not used for the Battle Arena challenge. In Vs. Electivire, Wingull spotted that Ian was in trouble and alerted Gary and Crystal. She goes and assists Ian with them, learning Shock Wave due to Gary's Electivire using her Copy Keen Eye. She battles and eventually freezes Cobalt's Lickilicky. She shows affection to Crystal before going back over to Ian. Personality Wingull is a very friendly Pokémon, joining Ian relatively easily. She remains close to Ian by riding on his shoulder all the time, except when she acts as his eyes. She usually knows what Ian needs, using Water Pulse to allow him to go across water. Wingull has a unique Keen Eye ability that allows her to learn moves by watching them. This has been used to increase her move pool to get powerful attacks. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Copy Keen Eye: Allows Wingull to copy a move that it has seen being used. Trivia * The Copy Keen Eye is based off the Sharingan from the Naruto manga. * Wingull riding on Ian's shoulder resembles a parrot on a pirate's shoulder. * Wingull is tied for first of Ian's Pokémon in the most gym battles she has competed in. She has competed in 5 gym battles, tying with Sandslash. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon